


Better Late Than Never

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Stan, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vibrators, so I wrote it., subtop Mike, there needs to be more stanlon smut, this is stupidly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: Mike is home late for Valentien's Day, something he had promised to celebrate with his fiance. It doesn't seem to interfere with Stanley's 'gift'.





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a New Years fic and then I missed that and then I was going to finish this for Valentine's Day but I missed that. It's still a Valentine's Day fic but... late...
> 
> Better late than never, I guess.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mike!” 

 

“Thanks, Leigh. See you next week!” Mike called over his shoulder with a smile as he left the office. Finally, he was free of dust-covered books and antiquities. Even though he tried to get off work at a decent time on a Friday, his boss refused.

 

The street lamps illuminated the trees above him. He couldn’t help but smile as he picked out the stars that decorated the sky. It was so rare to find a tranquil beauty in the city that had a horrible case of insomnia. 

 

“Move out the way!”

 

Mike was quickly pushed to the edge of the sidewalk, luckily catching himself before he fell into the street. He huffed, scowling at the man who shoved him aside. If it was one thing he despised about New York, it was the blatant aggressive behavior. He sighed, looking for an open cab before glancing at his watch.

 

“Oh  _ shit. _ ” Just an hour before midnight. He rushed down the street, praying he’d be able to find a taxi to get him home in time. From the look of the streets, and the never-ending sea of people, Mike knew getting home by cab was going to be miserable, and just the thought of calling an Uber made his wallet wail in pain. He promised Stanley that they’d spend Valentine’s day together, even if it was just for an hour before the clock struck into the next day.

 

Mike chewed on the inside of his cheek trying to think in the hustle and bustle around him. His phone began ringing.

 

_ “Hey, Dove. You almost home?”  _

 

Mike smiled on reflex, the sound of his fiance making him instantly happier. “Uh…” He looked around the option of finding a quick way home near impossible. “Not really.” He confessed, frowning at the noise of disappointment that came from Stanley.

 

_ “Baby, we promised…” _

 

“I know, Lamb, I know.” Just the sound of disappointment in his fiance’s voice made him want to cuss his boss out for making him stay late. “I’m sorry, traffic is a damn nightmare.” Mike looked around, the noise somehow amplified as he spoke to his fiance.

 

_ “Everything okay?” _

 

“I’m okay, Lamb.” Mike’s voice was soft, filled with a little laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon enough.” 

 

_ “Okay, but hurry, or I’ll drink this whole bottle and fall right to sleep.” _ Stanley hummed, and Mike could practically hear the cheeky smile in his voice.

 

“You’ve been talking a big game about this ‘surprise’, Uris. It better live up to the hype.” Mike chuckled.

 

_ “Oh, I think it will. When have I ever been one to disappoint?”  _

 

“Well...” Mike snorted as he heard Stan’s scoff from the other end. “Kidding, kidding. I’m gonna let you go. See you soon, Lamb.” 

 

_ “Can’t wait, Dove.”  _

 

**..**

 

20 minutes before midnight. Mike cursed himself for taking public transit, especially on Friday. 

 

The subway car was filled with people, as usual, all obviously excited to spend the weekend drinking, with or without a significant other. The energy seemed to power the subway, pouring through the windows and into people’s subconscious. Even though Mike wore headphones, he too could feel the sound around him. The nauseating smell of alcohol permeated every crevasse of the subway. Mike wasn’t really one to become annoyed easily, but the scowl he wore was one that could rival his fiance. 

 

Oh, his fiance. The thought of Stan made Mike pout as he stood in the fast-moving car. He checked his watch again, his foot tapping impatiently as he prayed to get home before midnight. Stanley had been alluding to this ‘surprise’, obviously Valentine’s Day related. The idea surprised Mike a little, for Stanley was never really the romantic one.  Mike couldn’t help but chuckle at his fiance’s persistence, although he had yet to figure out what it was.

 

5 minutes before midnight and the front door finally creaked open. From the living room, Mike could hear the television quietly playing whatever playlist Stan had put on. Even though the city they lived in was restless, there was calm energy that enveloped Mike as he finally walked through the door.

 

“Stan?” Mike called as he hung up his coat and slipped off his shoes. “Don’t tell me I’m gonna have to drink alone.” He laughed, walking into the kitchen. On the counter was a bottle of champagne. Mike began looking for the champagne flutes they kept, the search preoccupying him too much to notice the figure that emerged from the bedroom. 

 

Two hands slid up Mike’s sides, stroking his chest.

 

“Took you long enough.” A soft voice hummed against Mike’s neck, lips pressing to his skin.

 

Mike smiled, taking two glasses from the cabinet and setting them on the counter. “Not late, though.” He turned his back to the counter. His eyebrows raised, unable to hide the smirk that he wore at the sight of Stanley in nothing but one of his shirts. 

 

“You look...” He gave Stanley fiance a once-over with a sultry gaze. “comfy.” Fingers ran over the silk dress shirt. “Mind giving this back?” He teased tugging lightly at the fabric. 

 

“Nah, your sense of style is too nice to  _ not  _ steal.” Stanley laughed, leaving a kiss on Mike’s cheek. 

 

Mike snorted, rolling his eyes and watching his husband from the opposite side of the counter.  “Is this the surprise, love?” He chuckled, pulling the cork off the bottle. It came loose with a comical pop, and Mike wore a small smile of triumph as he began to pour their drinks. 

 

His question, however, was only met with a smile from Stanley. “You’ll see, Dove. Don’t be impatient and ruin the present.” 

 

Mike laughed, handing Stanley a glass of champagne. “Oh, so we’re calling it a ‘present’ now?” 

 

Stanley nodded, swirling the champagne in his glass and watching the bubbles dance. “Of course, a Valentine’s day present for you, Dove.”

 

He smiled, but Mike knew better than to take it as anything innocent. His eyes narrowed, his lips pursed into a curious smile. 

 

He hummed, raising his glass. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He chuckled, tapping his glass against Stanley’s. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Stanley repeated with a laugh, his sly smile still plastered on his face as he sipped his drink. His expression made Mike’s brow arch. 

 

“ _ What _ ?” Stanley chided, his lips spreading into a wide cheeky grin. “Don’t worry, it’s worth the wait, I promise, Dove.” He said reassuringly. “But, you should go shower, and after, meet me in the bedroom.” Stan hummed, his eyes gazing up and down at his fiance before flashing him a devious grin. 

 

The look sent a shiver up Mike’s spine, not waiting a minute longer. He quickly finished his glass of champagne, kissing his fiance. 

 

All while he showered, he kept getting more curious about what Stanley had in mind. He knew to some extent, but Stanley was ever elusive, ever secretive. He made sure to groom himself to his fiance’s liking: clean as a whistle. Stanley had told him over and over it wasn’t necessary, but Mike knew well enough that Stanley did enjoy their sexual escapades more when he did so. 

 

Mike draped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the bathroom, his skin still warm from the hot water. He made his way to the bedroom, their apartment surprisingly quiet. 

 

“Stanley?” Mike’s voice was soft as he opened the bedroom door. His heart stuttered slightly in his chest at the sight before him. Candlelight flickered around the four walls, the scent instantly relaxing Mike. The floor was dusted with rose petals, and the sheets matched as well. But, the man sitting in the middle of the bed was the most beautiful sight of it all. 

 

“Baby…” Mike smiled, at his fiance. “This is… I love it.” He rushed over to the side of the bed, taking Stanley’s face into his hands and kissing him slowly. Nimble hands went to his hips, pulling the towel off his waist and letting it drop to the ground. Stanley hummed into his mouth, catching Mike’s lower lip in between his teeth as they broke the kiss. 

 

Mike moved to lay Stanley down on the bed, already eager to fuck his lover into the sheets. But, a hand pressed to his chest, stopping him. 

 

“What is it?” He asked, brows knitted. 

 

Stanley’s fingers traced patterns into his hip as he spoke. “I wanted to try something a little different…” He hummed softly. 

 

Mike’s brow arched as their eyes met. “Oh?” Stan nodded. 

 

“Remember how you said you wanted me to tie you up? Take control?” 

 

Mike nodded, wetting his lips. His eyes went to the headboard, noticing the rope that was already secured around each post.  _ Oh _ .

 

The chuckle that came from Stanley sent a shiver down Mike’s spine. His fingers splayed out on Mike’s chest, slowly running up his shoulder. “Will you let me do that?” He asked, looking into Mike’s eyes. 

 

He nodded without hesitation, trying to find his voice amidst his still spinning head. “Y-yes. Stanley,  _ yes _ .”

 

Stanley hummed, smiling warmly. “Lay down for me, Dove.” Mike nodded, switching places with his fiance and laying down on the bed. He let out a heavy breath, his hands running over the rose petals that still decorated the bed.

 

Fingers interlaced with his own. His brown eyes met kind hazel ones. 

 

“Are you nervous?” Stan asked softly, squeezing his hand. 

 

“I… kind of?” Mike confessed with a little laugh. “It’s just… we’ve never done this.  _ I’ve  _ never done this.”  

 

He watched, as Stanley brought his hand up and kissed his knuckles. “I’ll take care of you, love, don’t worry.” He smiled softly, taking Mike’s wrist and securing it to the bedpost, making sure it wasn’t too tight. 

 

“Safe word?” Stanley asked as he went to the other hand, gently kissing his knuckles again as Mike thought it over. 

 

“Valentine.” 

 

Stanley chuckled, leaving a quick kiss on his lips. “Good choice.” His fingers trailed down Mike’s arm, to his collarbone. His fingers traced over the divots of Mike’s collarbone and he spoke. “Can I blindfold you?” 

 

A rush went through Mike as he answered. “Yes. Please, Stan.” His voice was softer now, shaking slightly with anticipation as he watched his fiance move away from the bed. 

 

The deep purple fabric that Stanley twirled in his fingers was a beautiful contrast to his own skin. It caught Mike’s attention, the way Stanley’s long fingers tangled and twisted the silk before finally stretching it out. Mike closed his eyes as the fabric was brought to his face, completely darkening the word around him. 

 

“Good?” Stanley asked. Mike could feel his soft breath tickle his upper lip. 

 

“Perfect, love.” Mike murmured, smiling as his lover kissed him sweet and slow. Suddenly, Stanley’s gentle touches made his skin jump. Above him, he heard a soft voice hush him, a hand cupping his face. 

 

“Relax.” Stanley’s voice was gentle, but there was a commanding weight behind it. The sound made Mike’s breath come out shaky, their dynamics shifting slowly as Mike relaxed into his lover’s touch. 

 

Mike waited quietly, hearing some movement around him before the weight of the bed shifted, Stanley sitting in between his legs. Lips pressed to his neck, wet and slow, making Mike groan.  _ “Stan,”  _

 

A chuckle came from around him. “Relax, Dove.” Stanley’s lips traveled downward a little faster, down his chest before settling in between Mike’s thighs. As wet kissed were placed on his skin, Mike let out a groan, instinctively tugging on the ropes to try and touch Stanley. He let out a huff as he relaxed back onto the mattress. 

 

“Something wrong?” Stanley asked, his breath tickling Mike’s skin. He grinned as Mike whimpered. It was so different, having the upper hand, but Stanley loved how Mike was so patient, so willing. He gave his fiance a bit of mercy, kitten-licking the head of Mike’s cock. The groan that came from him was so satisfying, Stan continued, taking Mike’s cock into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down. 

 

The bed creaked as Mike unsuccessfully tried to reach for his fiance, his breath coming out short. “Yes baby, yes,” He murmured, loving how warm and wet Stanley’s mouth was. Hands splayed out on his thighs, holding his legs open. His breath was heavy. Mike groaned, thrusting into that perfect heat needily, already getting worked up. 

 

A choked whimper came from Mike as Stanley pulled away, the cold air making his cock twitch with need. It was replaced with his long fingers, stroking up and down in slow motions. Something wrapped around his cock, solid and unmoving. It wasn’t until Stanley fastened the ring around the base that Mike realized what it was. 

 

_ “Stanny— _ ”

 

“I’ve got you  _ all _ night baby,” Stanley’s voice was right next to his ear, hot and heavy as he chuckled. “All mine, right?” 

 

Mike whimpered. “All your’s.” 

 

“Good boy.” The praise made his chest thrum with warmth, humming softly. He could hear the bottle of lube being opened, the familiar sound making his cock ache. With bated breath, he waited, eager to hear Stanley’s whimpers as he fingered himself open. 

 

Shivers ran up Mike’s spine as a slick finger brushed against his own hole. “ _ Stan,”   _ Lips pressed to his cheek and neck. 

 

“Is this okay? I wanted to use a vibrator on you…” 

 

The idea made Mike shiver, his breath coming quickly with excitement. “Y-yes.”

Stan paused for a moment. “Yes?”

“Yes please.” Mike didn’t hesitate, a rush going through him as he was rewarded with the tender stroking of a wet finger inside of him. The feeling made him groan, getting lost in foreign pleasure. His own usual dominant demeanor was slipping with every twist of Stanley’s wrist. 

 

Mike groaned, and Stan could see the furrow of his brows under the blindfold,  making sure to go slow and let his lover get used to the feeling. “How are you doing?” He asked softly, letting his finger curl up inside of Mike. 

 

The movement made the other man groan, nodding. “G-good… more please.” Mike’s voice was soft, pleading. The stark contrast made Stanley’s heart puddle in his chest, adding a second finger and thrusting up inside of him and watching Mike, legs spread wider.

 

Stanley smiled, humming with satisfaction at how easily his lover was falling apart. He was planning on taking his time, but Mike’s eager whimpers for more had him adding a third finger, unable to resist the temptation of his lover’s pleading.  “You can take it, can’t you?” Stanley chided, starting to enjoy taking control of his fiance.

 

“Y-yes.” Mike groaned. The motions of Stanley’s fingers stopped. “Yes, who?”

 

“Yes, sir.” He answered quickly, his voice morphing into a whine as Stanley withdrew his fingers. 

 

“You’re about to feel a whole lot better, baby boy.” Stanley hummed, petting the tip of Mike’s cock and smiling at the way he trembled in response to the light touch. “So desperate.” He chuckled as got up from the bed, looking through their shared closet for the toy. As he did, a whimper came from the bed. 

 

“Stanny?” Mike called softly, his chest heaving. 

 

The ache in his lover’s voice made Stan work quickly, finding the nicely sized plug. He climbed back onto the bed, caressing his lover’s face. “I’m here baby-love, I’m right here.” He gave Mike a chaste kiss, smiling in the motion as he began to press the tip of the plug against his open hole. The blunt tip slowly pushed into Mike, a whine escaping his lips as he adjusted to the object. 

 

“Breathe. You can take it, baby.” Stanley instructed, stopping his movements. Under him, Mike’s chest heaved, his wrists tugging on the ropes, trying desperately to touch Stanley. After a moment, the intrusion began again, and Stanley marveled as he watched Mike’s hole slowly be stretched out, and with every push, another whimper came from those beautiful lips.

 

“ _ Stanny. _ ” Mike gasped, the plug snuggly nestled inside of him. Fingers pressed to the flared base, pushing against his prostate and making him whine. His chest heaved, rising and falling with every labored gasp; Stanley pressed a hand to his skin, which was hot to the touch and underneath, Mike’s heart beat rapidly. 

 

“Yes?” Stanley asked casually, his fingertips ghosting over his lover’s dark, sweat-slick skin. He traced patterns into his pectorals as he talked like he had all the time in the world. “How does it feel, Mikey? Tell me.” 

 

He watched as Mike jolted from the sudden touches, hypersensitive to every little thing he did, and Stanley reveled in it, unable to hide the satisfied grin on his lips. 

 

“So good, Stanny.” Mike purred his hole clenching around the toy. “Pl-please turn it on. Wanna feel more. Wanna feel good.” He began to babble, an act that Stanley couldn’t get enough of. A gentle hand reached to cup his face, and without realizing it, he flinched on instinct, breath catching. 

 

“Such an eager thing, aren’t you?” Stanley chuckled. Mike whined in response. Lips pressed to his neck, delicately licking and nibbling his skin. Fingers pressed the button on the base of the plug, the thing buzzing to life. 

 

Under him, Mike trembled, his mouth agape with pleasure as he tried to calm himself. “Ah, oh f-fuck St-Stanny…” He groaned, pulling on the restrains, attempting to ground himself in some way. With every gasp, he clenched around the toy, the vibrations going through his body. Mike’s thighs began to tremble, his cock weeping precum as pleasure surged through him. 

 

Stanley hummed with approval, his smile only growing as he rose up, watching his lover fall apart among the sheets and rose petals. “You should see yourself, baby.” His voice was a soft, dark purr. Fingers trailing down Mike’s abdomen and caressing his inner thighs, just barely touching his cock. Mike whimpered in response, inadvertently raising his hips in hopes that Stanley would touch him. The movement made the blonde chuckle, his hand still. “What is it?” He asked cooly, his eyes trailing over Mike’s body hungrily. 

 

“Pl-please…” Mike groaned, swallowing thickly as he tried to get the words out. The action was nearly impossible, so overwhelmed with pleasure as the plug buzzed away inside of him. If it hadn’t been for the cock ring that was snug around his length, Mike would have finished the moment Stanley pushed the plug in. 

 

He tried again, whimpering as Stanley’s fingertips ghosted over his shaft. “T-touch me Stanny…” His words had no effect, however, still left without relief. 

 

“You wanna cum, sweet thing?” Stanley’s voice was suddenly close to his ear, his tone barely above a delicate purr. Mike nodded eagerly in response. “I have an idea…” Stanley hummed. The pad of Stanley’s finger pressed to the slit of Mike’s cock, rubbing and applying pressure to make him kneen, his body arching off the mattress as best he could. Stanley grinned, repeating the motion as he spoke. 

 

“How about, I get to use you for as long as I want,” Mike shivered as fingers wrapped around his cock, the ring loosening ever so slightly, but not coming off. “I wanna get you  _ so _ close, baby, begging to cum, but you only get to when I say so. Got it?” 

 

Mike nodded. Fingers held his chin firmly, making him whimper. “Got it?”

 

“Y-yes Stanny. ‘M your’s. All your’s.” Mike repeated eagerly, his stomach boiling with desire as Stanley hummed with praise, removing the cock ring. 

 

“Good boy.” Lips wrapped around his length, sucking on the tip. Mike choked on his moan, his hands balled into fists against the bed frame as his lover began to bob his head up and down. A burn ran through him, his skin becoming hot as pleasure wracked his body. He begged for release, for something to ease him, but Stanley was relentless. 

 

“Stan— _ fuck fuck fuck _ —Stanny pl-please I need— oh  _ fuck!”  _ Mike sobbed as Stanley popped off with a lewd wet sound. Lips pressed to his thighs, soft and gentle. His tongue swiped over the precum that had dribbled down his cock before kitten-licking the slit with care. 

 

“You’re doing so well,” Stan purred through wet kisses. The cock ring was put back in place. Mike swore it was tighter.

 

“Pl-please Stanny… wanna cum… wanna fuck you.” He babbled, barely registering his lover’s words. 

 

“You will, angel, you will.” The reassurance made Mike feel warm, humming softly. “Wanna make me feel good, baby boy?” He nodded eagerly in response, his body wriggling with anticipation. 

 

“Use your words.” 

 

“Yes, please, Stanny. I wanna fuck you.” Mike babbled quickly, tugging on the ropes and making the bed creak.

 

“Make me cum first and you will. Got it?” Mike breathed out a ‘yes’, and Stan got up, the mattress shifting with his weight as he walked to one side of the bed. Without missing a beat, Mike called his name, the sound a pitiful noise in the back of his throat as he searched helplessly for his lover by the sound of his voice. 

 

Fingers interlaced with his own. “I’m right here.” Stan purred, untying the ropes quickly. “Only touch me when I tell you, understand?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“Good boy.” Stanley smiled, pressing his lips to Mike’s knuckles before climbing on the bed, situating himself right above Mike’s face. His hands splayed out over his lover’s lower abdomen, just barely caressing his thighs. “Go on,” He instructed cooly, letting his weight rest on Mike’s chest. “Put that pretty mouth to work.” 

 

Mike didn’t hesitate, his hands gripping Stanley’s soft flesh and spreading him open. The soft gasp above him made his cock twitch with interest. He knew Stanley was going to dominate him, but if there was one thing he could do to make him fall apart, it was this. 

 

He let his tongue lap eagerly at Stanley’s hole, adding the slightest bit of pressure to have him try to ride him for more. Mike couldn’t help but chuckle, his fingers kneading and spreading Stan open so he could properly eat him out. Soft gasps and whimpers came from above him. Stanley’s hands were gripping his thighs, moaning aloud as Mike’s tongue dipped into his warmth.  His moaned were laced with praise and filthy words that made his lover shudder with pleasure. 

 

Stan began to pump Mike’s cock, the sudden touch eliciting a moan from the man below him. He let out a breathy chuckle, once again loosening the cock ring to tease Mike. He continued his motions, pumping Mike’s leaking cock while he rocked his hips. “Tell me when you’re close.” He panted.

 

“Yes, sir.” Mike panted flicking his tongue over Stan’s sensitive flesh and leaving wet messy kisses on his hole. 

 

“Just like that Mikey.” Stan groaned, his hips rocking down onto Mike’s face, who moaned in response. “You like that, baby?” He chuckled, rocking his hips again, feeling Mike’s tongue lap eagerly at his hole. “Wanna please me, don’t you? Make me cum?”

 

Mike moaned in affirmation, his tongue lapping wildly at Stan’s wet entrance. “Taste s’good, Stanny.” Mike breathed, pulling Stan back down onto him, determined to make him cum. 

 

Stanley whined, leaning over and bracing himself on Mike’s thighs as he rode his face. He could feel himself getting close, his abdomen clenching. A high-pitched whine came from his throat as he rocked onto Mike’s mouth, moaning at the wet, warm sensation. He spilled onto Mike’s chest, trembling as he rode out his orgasm. 

 

Stan moved down Mike’s chest, lapping at the precum that had formed on Mike’s cock. As he did so, Mike whimpered, his thighs beginning to tremble. “ ‘m close…” The cock ring snapped back into place. The feeling made Mike heady, his body filled with a rush. He tried to ground himself as Stanley began to tie his wrists back into place. As he tied the last knot, Stan kissed Mike’s hand. The tender gesture sent a rush through him, adoring how even during scenes like this, Stan couldn’t help doting on Mike. 

 

“What your color, baby?” Stanley asked into Mike’s knuckles, his lips still pressing tender kisses there. 

 

“Green.” Mike huffed, starting to become calmer as Stanley kisses him. “Keep going, Lamb. All your’s.” 

 

Stan smiled. “All mine.” The mattress shifted again, Stanley straddling Mike’s hips. Reaching behind himself, Stan took Mike’s cock into his hand, fingers wet with lubricant that dribbled down his shaft. The cool liquid made him tremble. 

 

Mike tried to follow Stan’s movements from just sound, knowing what was coming. However, the vibrations against his prostate made it difficult to concentrate, the constant stimulation against his sweet spot making his cock ache with need. It wasn’t until Stanley’s tight heat surrounded him that his jaw dropped open with a moan. 

 

“ _ Stan— _ ”

 

“All mine, baby boy.” 

 

**..**

Mike let out a sob, his chest heaving as his lover rocked down onto his cock, clenching around him as Stanley spilled onto his chest for a third time. Above him, Stanley hummed with pleasure staying seated on Mike’s cock. 

 

“You feel so good in me, baby.” Stan purred, letting his hips lift up before sinking down slowly. “Fill me up so well.” 

 

“St-Stanny  _ pl-please _ ,” Mike moaned his cock twitching and aching for release. “Wanna cum wanna fill you up.” He rambled, his voice hoarse from begging. “I wanna hold you, Lamb. Pl-please I wanna see you.” His voice was a whimper, tears beginning to wet the soft silk that covered his eyes. Mike flinched as a hand cupped his face, a gentle voice hushing him. 

 

“I’m here, darling, I’m here.”

 

“Stanny  _ please _ .” Mike moaned again, barely understanding his lover’s words as he got lost in the faded edges around him. “I wanna make you feel good please, baby,  _ please. _ ” 

 

Stanley hushed him, bringing his fingers to Mike’s lips and letting him lap up the cum that had pooled on his chest. “You’ve been so good to me, baby boy…” He praised, his voice tender and soft. He pulled his fingers from Mike’s mouth, slowly slipping off of Mike’s cock and taking off the tight ring around his shaft.  

 

A sigh of relief came from Mike as the vibrator turned off, slowly pulled out and discarded. With trembling fingers, Stan undid the restraints, lowering Mike’s arms and letting him stretch out. The blindfold was taken last, the purple silk slipping through Stan’s fingers as Mike’s wide brown eyes blinked up at him. His eyes were glazed over, wet with tears. A weak smile curled onto his lips as he looked up at his fucked out lover. 

 

“Hi baby,” Stanley purred softly, cupping the side of Mike’s face with a tender hand.

 

Mike’s hands began to roam on Stanley’s back and shoulder blades, slowly raising himself up. He inhaled sharply, his face tucked into Stanley’s neck as he breathed in his lover’s scent, taking him in piece by piece. Fingers became tangled in his thick curls, and Mike’s lips pressed to Stan’s collarbone sucking bruises into his skin. His voice was meek and gentle as he spoke. “Can I fuck you, Stanny, please? I’ve been so good, please, baby, lemme make you feel good.” Mike moaned against his skin, sucking in a bruise that’s bound to stay for a few days.

 

Stanley shuddered, eyelids fluttering. He nodded, reaching behind himself and letting Mike’s cock slip back into his loose hole. Without another word, Mike thrusted his hips up, both of them moaning. 

 

Mike could already feel himself getting close, his hips moved irratically as Stanley bounced in his lap, crying out in pleasure. It wasn’t long until he came onto their stomachs, and Stanley’s head lowered into the crook of Mike’s neck as he was fucked into. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, my little Lamb,” Mike panted, his fingers tangled in blond curls while he chased after his orgasm. All he got is a moan in response, but he kept going. “So perfect, all fucked out on my cock.” A high pitched whine came from Stanley, trembling in his lap. 

 

He stopped of a moment, adjusting the two of them so Stanley laid on the bed. Their fingers interlaced, holding onto one another. His legs were still wrapped tightly around Mike’s waist, keeping him buried deep inside of his tight hole. “Cum for me, baby,” Stan panted, eyes locking with the others. “Want you to fill me up.” 

 

Mike groaned, thrusting into that tight warmth over and over. His head lowered, leaving feverish, hot kisses all over Stanley’s sweat-slick skin. “So perfect, baby.” Mike moaned. “My perfect little Lamb.”

 

“I-I love you.” Stanley sobbed, clutching onto his fiance as he trembled with overstimulation, his cock leaking what would have been another orgasm. “I love you so much, Mike.” 

 

“I love you too, Stan. So much.” Mike moaned, his hips beginning to stutter as he came in Stan. “Fuck—Stan!” He sobbed, holding him close as his warmth filled Stan’s hole. 

 

Both men moaned, clutching onto each other. Their breaths were hot and labored, both slowly coming down. Mike slowly pulled out of his lover, immediately curling inwards towards Stan. 

 

“Hey, Dove…” Stan sighed contently, kissing his forehead. “You alright?” Miked hummed in affirmation, his arm draping over the other man’s abdomen and moving closer. “I got you, don’t worry,” Stan reassured him, kissing his forehead. “Let’s get you in the tub, yeah?” Mike nodded, both of them getting up and retreating to the bathroom. 

 

Once the bubbles were piled high and the bathroom was filled with warm steam, the two lovers relaxed in the warm soapy water. Mike rested his head on Stan’s shoulder, clinging to his lover after such an intense scene. 

 

“I didn’t push you too hard, did I?” Stan asked gently after a bit of silence, slowly coaxing Mike back out. 

 

“Oh no, that was amazing, love.” Mike reassured, raising himself up to leave a peck on the other’s lips. He smiled, returning to his original position. “It  _ was  _ as good as you said it was.” He admitted, chuckling as his fiance grinned with triumph. 

 

“See? When have I ever disappointed?” Stan gloated. 

 

“Well, for one thing, not letting me bring my grilled cheese into the bathtub was one.” Mike countered, eyeing his lover. He got an eye roll in response. 

 

“That’s because a bathroom and a kitchen are  _ not  _ synonymous. When we get out, we’ll make grilled cheese.” 

 

“Is that a promise?” 

 

“Call it a bonafide Valentine's Day promise.” Stan chuckled, leaning in and kissing Mike with a smile.


End file.
